Take Me: Take Two
by Appomattoxco
Summary: Season four done Giles Anya style. This is a revamping of the first long fic I'd ever writen. Each chapter is a complete episode.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Take Me: Take Two 1/9

RATING: FRT for the fic overall but this one is safe for everyone.

PAIRING: Giles/Anya

SUMMARY: The first chapter is a shippy version of The Prom. A pretty big chunk of exposition is taken directly from that episode.

A/N: This is a rewrite of the first long fic I ever wrote. Back then I was Melanie Dawn so if it looks familiar I'm only plagiarizing myself.

Giles was looking for information on the Mayor's Ascension when the doors to the library burst open. It was Anya, and she looked ready to do vengeance, mortal or not.

"I feel ill and overly emotional and you're responsible, don't try to weasel out of it like the evil man you are." Anya had stalked up to his desk during her speech and she was close enough for Giles to see that she looked more upset than angry.

"I beg your pardon." Good Lord, she couldn't possibly be implying that he had abused her in some way. The last time he'd seen her Anya's anger and frustration hadn't been focused on him in particular.

"No need to beg. I don't plan on hurting you. Hurting you can come later, if you do something that merits vengeance or you like that sort of thing." Anya put both hands on Giles' desk and leaned forward, giving Giles a good view of her breasts. He brought his eyes up to meet hers and found it was a mistake. They were a soft brown that was oddly ageless and they made him ache to kiss her.

"We should talk this over in private." He had a feeling this wasn't a conversation he wanted Buffy or one of the others to interrupt. Taking Anya's arm, he led her to his cramped office and closed the door. As she made herself at home by moving a pile of books and sitting in his chair he noticed she smelled of something cool and lightly floral. Whatever she wanted, she was much too attractive and determined.

"What is it?" he asked. He stood next to his overfilled filling cabinet, the only place not taken up by furniture and clutter and stared down at her. He could easily reach out and touch her, and he had to admit that the idea was tempting.

"I just want you to take me to the prom. No one will escort me to this silly dance, so you have to take me; besides, I can tell you're going to be the only man there who will look both attractive and comfortable in formal wear." This was said in a matter-of-fact tone without any hint of flirtation and, to Giles' astonishment, all in one breath.

"Thank you, Miss Jenkins, but this is not the time for fun. The Ascension is scheduled for graduation day and we still have no idea how to prevent it," Giles said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He reminded himself that he had got over his fondness for bad girls years ago.

"There's an Ascension coming? What are you doing sitting around reading dusty books with small print that obviously give you headaches? Let's get out of here!"

"What do you know about the Ascension?"

"I was there for an Ascension, about eight hundred years ago in the Kastka Valley above the Urals. There was a sorcerer there who achieved Ascension. Became the embodiment of the demon Lo-Hash. I was there cursing a shepherd who had been unfaithful. His wife had wished that all his sheep would lie with... anyway, I really wanted to go to the prom and now we're all going to die horribly so it doesn't matter, except that I wanted to dance with you so badly, not that you and I wouldn't dance well together… "

Anya looked so disappointed that Giles had the urge to give her a reassuring hug. To give his hands something to do he picked up a paperweight. "The Ascension is on graduation day; you will be able to attend the prom with a student as your escort. What is it with you children and your obsession with this silly dance?"

"I'm not a child; I'm over 1100 years old and you are the only male around here worth anything, Rupert Giles. You're obviously intelligent, but instead of fleeing the Ascension you're talking to me and fondling your desk accessories with your large attractive hands. You're brave. I just hope it doesn't get you killed before we can go to the prom."

Giles was flattered even if there was a possibility she thought he was only the best of very poor lot. "Regardless of your age, it would be unsuitable for me as a member of the faculty to bring a student as my date." Anya stiffened with disappointment and it occurred to Giles that the Council and Principal Snyder would approve of him turning Anya down. It wasn't the most mature motive for dancing with a former demon but he decided he didn't care. "We could have one dance if you'd like."

Anya gave him one of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen. "All right, but you have to gaze into my eyes and smile at me once, too, or it's no deal."

"I'll do my best." The sound of the class bell startled them both and it was followed closely by familiar voices in the library.

"Not too short, medium. And it had this weird sort of fringy stuff on its arms," Willow said as Giles walked in with Anya.

"What's that, a demon?" Giles asked, trying to get his mind off the prospect of having Anya in his arms and back to more important matters.

Buffy replied for Willow. "A prom dress that Will was thinking of getting. Can't you ever get your mind out of the Hellmouth?" Buffy turned back to Willow. "We'll get you a dress. You know, we should check April Fools."

Cordelia said, "Don't go there! I shop there!"

"I myself am dipping into my road trip fund to procure a shiny new tux, so look for me to dazzle even if I'm going stag," Xander chimed in, his words trailing off at the end as he looked at Cordelia.

"Well, if you need a date we could go together, but I've promised one dance to Giles," Anya said to Xander.

"Sure, why not, you were already a demon once. It's got to mean the odds are in favor of you staying human until after our date. But why would you want to dance with Giles? Does he even know anything newish?" Xander asked.

"Like you have room to talk, John Travolta," Cordelia muttered.

"The last newfangled dance I learned was the minuet, but I think I'll be able to manage a waltz. Now, can we please talk about the matter at hand? The day of the Mayor's Ascension is fast approaching and we know very little of what to expect." Giles was a little deflated at how soon Anya had found a date, and with Xander of all people. He supposed it could have been worse; at least the annoying prig of a Watcher had his eyes glued solely on Cordelia.

"Well, what about the pages that Will stole from the Mayor's book?" Xander said. "Look, she put her life on the line there, pal. Don't tell me they're useless."

"On the contrary, no, we, uh, we know the Ascension refers to a human transforming into a demon, the living embodiment of an immortal. And on graduation day, our Mayor Wilkins is scheduled to do just that. Anya here may be of further help as she was once present for an Ascension."

"Yes, Lo-Hash was ... It-it decimated the village within hours. Maybe three people got out. I've seen some horrible things in my time. I've been the cause of most of them, actually, but this..." Giles pulled out a chair for Anya who was trembling.

"Ahem, I'm sorry, but Lo-Hash was a four-winged soul killer, am I right?" Giles nodded at Wesley in agreement and the younger Watcher continued to speak. "I was given to understand that they're not that fierce. Of all the demons that we've faced..."

"You've never seen a demon." Giles was the only one focused solely on Anya and for a moment he could clearly see her true age reflected in her eyes.

Buffy raised her hand. "Uh, excuse me? Kind of professionally, four years running."

"All the demons that walk the earth are tainted; human hybrids like vampires. The Ascension means that a human becomes pure demon. They're different," Anya explained. "For one thing, they're bigger."

"The trouble is, we don't know which demon the Mayor is going to become," Giles said. "There are thousands of species."

Buffy was out of her seat now, pacing to get rid of her agitation. "Giles, we get it. Miles to go before we sleep. But especially if we're all gonna vaporize or something on graduation day, we deserve a little prommy fun. One night of glory; not too much to ask.

Giles watched the young people on the dance floor with parental-like pride. Buffy had got her night of glory, and her friends had at least got the fun to go with it. Now, if he could only get rid of the thorn in his side…

At that moment said thorn spoke up. "Mr. Giles. I'd like your opinion. While the last thing I want to do is model bad behavior in front of impressionable youth, I wonder if asking Miss Chase to dance would..."

"For God's sake, man, she's eighteen. And you have the emotional maturity of a blueberry scone. Just have at it, would you, and stop fluttering about." Giles' dilemma wasn't quite so simple. Was Anya the eighteen-year-old she appeared, the innocent babe she sometimes seemed, or every bit of the blood-soaked 1100 years she proudly claimed? It was all academic, anyway. Giles might have done some foolish things in his youth, but he wasn't stupid enough to become involved with the former vengeance demon. He'd only promised her one dance and a smile while looking into her eyes. It was that bit that had him worried.

When Wesley finally walked off to ask Cordelia to dance, Giles looked for Anya and spotted Buffy instead. "You did good work tonight, Buffy."

"And I got a little toy surprise."

Giles wondered again if Buffy's habit of hiding her deepest emotions, usually behind quips, was a Slayer trait or one that predated her calling. "I had no idea that children en masse could be gracious."

"Every now and then, people surprise you." Buffy said

Giles looked up to see Angel entering the dance. "Every now and then…" Giles took her umbrella, handling the tacky looking thing with carefully. The work a Slayer did was rarely noticed outside of the Council. This was Buffy's World Cup; her Oscar. He watched as Buffy met Angel at the door. She had wanted one night of fun. Giles' smile was bittersweet; Angel might ultimately hurt her again but it looked like she would have her night.

"I knew you'd look wonderful in a tux, but then you even look good in pink. Is that taffeta?" Anya asked, nodding at the award.

The lecture he'd given himself earlier about not getting involved with a former demon was forgotten. She was smiling at him and he didn't need to be reminded to smile back and look into her eyes. When some watered-down cover of Wild Horses started to play Giles asked her to dance. It had been a long time since he'd danced and he was fairly sure it had been at least as long for Anya. They were no Fred and Ginger but they moved together well with a natural give and take. If Giles hadn't stopped thinking he would've been worried about that.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Take Me: Take Two 2/9

RATING: FRT for the fic overall but this one is safe for everyone.

PAIRING: Giles/Anya

SUMMARY: The summer between season 3-4 This one is shiny and new because the old one was too lame for words. This is still lame, but doesn't defy words.

A/N: This is a rewrite of the first long fic I ever wrote. Back then I was Melanie Dawn so if it looks familiar I'm only plagiarizing myself.

Giles read once that, the condition of someone's living space reflected his emotional wellbeing. He couldn't decide if the mess indicated mild depression or impending mid-life crisis. His apartment was a maze because of boxes the books and weapons he'd gotten out of the library before blowing it up. While he was trying to figure out where to start putting it all away Anya came in the door. "Anya, so good to see you!" He greeted her, happy to be able to put the job of unpacking off.

"It is?"

"Yes, I haven't heard from you since Graduation. I was afraid you didn't make it."

"Oh, I've though of you a lot since the prom. I would've gotten in touch but I was sort of embarrassed. I only managed to dust a few vampires and started running for my life pretty early. I'm used to a higher death count. I don't think should let my work ethic slide just because I'm working for the competition now."

Giles was impressed that she even decided to stay considering how afraid she'd seemed of the Ascension. "You're working for the competition now?"

"Well, not really 'working' in the true sense of the word. I'm not a hero or a champion with special powers. I'm just mortal and I helped with the vampires at graduation so I figured I qualify as a good guy. So you have to help me. Right?"

Anya had same look in her eyes as she did when she was trying to convince him to take her to the prom. So this could be interesting. "What do need my help with?"

"I need a place to stay my Mother threw me out." when Giles sent her a questioning look over the air quotes around Mother she explained, "See, I made this deal, with Lloyd the classic mother's curse isn't usually my department but Lloyd wanted to attend his Sister's wedding and I've owed him a favor all century so I couldn't say no. He had a client in Sunnydale who wished her daughter would know what it was like to raise a teenager just like her. Cordelia needed me at the high school so I thought I'd economize power, I'd use the persona of the daughter of Marie Jenkins while I did my own work 'till Lloyd got back to really grant the wish. Lloyd was a sweetheart about it, made the arrangement permanent when he came back and saw what happened, but Lloyd did too good a job at the glamour to make me seem awful and Mom just threw me out."

"So, you want to stay here? With me? That's out of the question. Neither of us would be very comfortable."

"Why not? I'd get a job to help with expenses and I could give you a hand getting this place in order. You have a habit of covering every flat surface with books. Isn't there any where to sit? "

"Oh, sorry. I'm unpacking…"As Giles cleared off a chair for her he imagined Anya always underfoot, smelling of fresh air and flowers. Filling his quiet home with her bright clear voice always saying the unexpected. He was almost in love with her already. He didn't think his life needed another complication. "I'm used to my privacy."

"If I stayed here we could have sex."

The casual offer made him angry. He might not want complications but any relationship he had with Anya wasn't going to be part of a rental agreement. "It's not a good idea to barter with your body."

"I was bartering with my potential income and my organizational skills. I wanted to have sex with you because you're attractive and heroic… And I can't stop thinking about how good it felt to be in your arms when we danced . But I think I've changed my mind. You're acting like a stupid man." While Giles was trying to absorb this Anya got up and started to make her way back to the door. "Maybe I'm better off sleeping at the bus depot with the other vamp snacks."

Giles went after her and barked his shin on a box. When he cussed she stopped and turned to him again. Once they were toe to toe at his door he said, "You're just trying to manipulate me, Anya. You wouldn't be so stupid."

"I can be just as stupid as you can."

"No you can't." He laughed and shushed her retort with a finger on her lips. "If you get me thinking and win this argument you'll spend the night at the Sun Spot Motel instead of my bed."

"Giles, could you put your mouth where your finger just was?" Giles didn't bother to answer her. He just did what she asked. He had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Take Me: Take Two 3/9

RATING: FRT

PAIRING: Giles/Anya

SUMMARY: This takes place during The Freshman. Some dialog is taken from that episode so between my old words and the word that don't belong to me this fic is 80 recycled. It's earth friendly to read and review.

A/N: Thanks to janedavitt for the beta.

* * *

"Uhm... Anya? You know the door was open, so I just... Uh, are you wearing the shirt I gave Giles for Christmas?" Buffy looked around. While his things were still there, there was something un-Giles-y about the place now. There were colorful pillows on the sofa and what was with the guitar by the sofa? Had Anya killed Giles and taken over his apartment?

"Oh, Buffy, sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Giles is trying to educate me in the classics." Anya rolled her eyes and turned down the stereo. "Don't say I said so," Anya confided, "but when I'm in a retro mood I like big band better. More fun to dance to."

Giles walked in and kissed Anya on the cheek. "I'll remind you of that next time you ask me to play something, Anya." He seemed pretty alive to Buffy, but the rumpled hair, old jeans, and tee shirt were wigging her out.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No! Oh, uh, forgive me. This, uh... You remember, uh, Anya."

"Uh-huh." She nodded. Like she could forget "Former demon. We went to high school together."

"I'd feel more comfortable if you could put the emphasis on 'former', please," Anya said.

Buffy was about to offer to put the emphasis on 'high school'. Because even if she knew the boogie-woogie bugle boy personally, Anya still looked too young for Giles. While she was coming up with the perfect quip Giles changed the subject, darn his polite British tendencies, asking, "How's, uh, how is university?"

"Pretty much the same as high school, in the sense that I need help. But this just looks like a bad time."

"No, it's great that you're here, Buffy, not that I want you to be in trouble or that you should just walk in without any warning," Anya said.

"Trust me, next time I'll knock."

"That would be nice. Don't worry, Giles will help you. We'll have a meeting. It'll be fun unless the world is ending or something. Well, you guys talk. I'll just go and get dressed. You have very good taste in men's clothing, Buffy, but I should probably put on some pants."

Buffy said, "Good idea, that outfit looks like it's drafty." She noticed that when Anya left Giles' eyes followed her as if they were on a string.

"You didn't need to be so rude to Anya, Buffy."

"Sorry, she's just very…perky," Buffy thought of her new roommate and explained, "I'm sort of suffering from perky overload right now." She looked away from Giles guiltily. "This is a bad time."

"You keep saying that, Buffy."

"Well, it looks pretty bad! Did you get into an old stash of that band candy or something?" She knew she was acting like a brat but why did everything have to change so fast? Giles was supposed to wear tweed and be eager to help her and, and be Giles.

"Just tell me why you're here."

"There's this student missing."

"Yes?" At least the very annoyed look he gave her was familiar and reassuring.

"Eddie. He's supposed to have left school but... I just don't think he did. I met him outside last night, and then I went back where we met, and it looked there had been a struggle."

"And?"

"And we need to stop this!" Why wasn't Giles getting it? "And Eddie's RA said kids disappear a lot. There could be a gang of vampires working the campus. We need research, an-an-and charts and stuff."

Giles said, "I still don't see where I fit in. You haven't described anything that you can't do yourself."

"Okay, remember before the midlife crisis when you used to be a Watcher?"

"Officially you no longer have a Watcher. Buffy, you know I'll always be here when you need me. Y-your safety is more important to me than anything, but you're going to have to take care of yourself. You're out of school and I can't always be there to guide you."

"I'm sorry to bug you."

"Buffy, I..."

"Oh! No! I mean yeah, you're... you're right. I can handle it… It's just that... I'm on it."

"I-I'm here if you need me." But Buffy had already left.

That Night

Giles felt restless for the first time in weeks. He had been surprised how well he slept since Anya had moved in; he'd never thought of himself as the type to cuddle. Tonight his mind was so busy that he slipped out of bed to put the kettle on, although he was thinking that scotch might be a better idea. A hand touched his shoulder, startling him.

"Sorry," Anya said. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you. Are you worried about whatever's going on with Buffy? What was her problem, anyway?"

"I think Buffy only came to me for help out of habit; it was nothing she couldn't handle on her own."

"That's good, so why aren't you sleeping the sleep of the well-sated male as usual?"

"I'm not sure." Giles replied, "How is this supposed to go, Anya? Slayers so rarely reach adulthood and even then they are encouraged to be dependant. That's not what I want for Buffy, and it's not what she wants for herself, regardless of how unsure she feels right now. So how do I encourage independence and still be there for her?"

"I'm confused; isn't that what you were doing all along? I don't know Buffy very well but it seems to me that she's the type that needs to be nudged to ask for help. You help get her the information she needs and she makes the plans. Maybe today she just needed to know that the net would be there if she fell."

"I don't think I convinced her it would be."

"Why not?"

"How am I supposed to be there for her when I don't even know what I want to be when I grow up? Buffy accused me of having a midlife crisis." Giles turned off the burner and moved the kettle, deciding it was too late for tea. "She could have a point."

Anya said, "Now, I know that can't be true." She put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Hmm, how come?"

"Your car's a piece of crap and if you were having a midlife crisis I'd have much bigger breasts."

"Your breasts are as perfect and as lovely as your mind." Giles chuckled. "And I like my Citroen; it may not be flashy but I get where I need to go."

"See?" Anya said, "You've just proved my point. If you're worried, we can go help."

"I'm not worried that she can't handle whatever is causing the problems on campus. I just – I was annoyed with the way she was rude to you. You know I'm not going to let her opinion come between us?" Giles asked and moved away a little to so he could look into her eyes.

Anya snuggled close to him again and said, "My evil plan is to be so close to you no one can fit there."

"I like your plan."

"Honestly, Buffy wasn't so bad. Just a little jealous and overprotective. She's a Slayer and I was a demon, it makes sense. You're her Watcher; if she moved in with a former demon you'd be a little put off, too."

"I told her she didn't have a Watcher anymore…"

"Well, that was a silly thing to do! I'll get the stakes, you grab an ax or something."


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Take Me: Take Two 4/9

RATING: FRT

PAIRING: Giles/Anya

SUMMARY: Remember when I said this was self indulgent? I found a way to [maybe eat my cake and have it too Oz and Tara wise. Diabetics are warned. Starts during the episode Living conditions.

A/N: Thanks to janedavitt for the beta.

* * *

Anya and Buffy both watched Cathy leave the student lounge. Giles wasn't sure, if looks could kill, which of the women would've made the fatal shot. Anya said, "I agree with Buffy. Cathy should be slain."

"You do?" Buffy asked, looking at Anya like she was her new best friend even though she had greeted her with an insult earlier. For some reason Giles found Buffy's smile unnerving.

"So you think she's a demon? She isn't an old gal pal is she?" Xander asked.

Anya said, "She flirted with Giles, while I was sitting right there!"

"Clearly a sign of her evilness," Oz commented, "but is it really slay-worthy?"

Anya checked her watch. "Darn, I've got an interview," she said. "You be careful helping Buffy today, Giles, and don't forget you're in a committed relationship."

"Cathy was only being friendly," Giles protested weakly, stunned that Anya had said they had a committed relationship. True, they were living together and the thought of either of them being with someone else made him sick, but they'd never said anything about commitment or even love.

"I hate to change the topic from how whipped Giles is," Xander said, "but do any of you know that girl over by the phone?"

"What girl?" Willow asked.

Xander said, "Blondish pigtails, hiding her hands in the sleeves of a funky shirt? And also gone now."

"Sorry, dude. There's a plethora of girls that I don't notice at all because I clearly remember I'm in a committed relationship," Oz said.

Willow said, "She doesn't seem like your usual type, Xander."

"Do you remember my usual? It's sort of demonic, Wil."

"Which brings us back to the reason we're all here!" Buffy said.

"Higher education?" Willow asked.

"Three of us, maybe two." Oz said.

"Cathy!" Buffy shouted.

A few days later.

"It's too bad I can't use my old references when I go on that interview tomorrow. I was employee of the century twice, you know. I think it was the outbreak of dysentery during the American Civil War that cinched it for me in the 1800's," Anya said as she handed Giles the last of the clean dishes to put in the cabinet.

Giles shut the cupboard door more firmly than he might've needed to. "I doubt that causing dysentery would impress the owner of a gourmet grocery store." Anya had been talking about 'old-times' for the past hour and it was beginning to get on Giles' nerves- not to mention spoiling his appetite for the pasta he'd made.

"The point isn't what I did, it's how well I did it," Anya said, wiping down the counter with the diligent vengeance she was famous for.

The smugness in Anya's voice when she talked, once again, about her work ethic pushed his temper to the limit. "I think I've heard enough about how well you did your former job."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in lying to myself about who _I was_. Unlike you, who can lie about who you _still are_."

"What are you talking about?" Giles asked. He followed behind her as she headed for the living room and couldn't help noticing the extra sway she put into her walk when she was angry.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Mister, I'm not a sorcerer because I don't do magic anymore, and I'm not a Watcher because I stopped getting a paycheck!"

Giles took a deep breath and tried to rein in his temper with no success. "The definition of sorcerer is someone who uses magic and the Council did fire me. At least I have some regret for the pain I've caused in the past."

"I have regrets by the boatload," Anya said, with a very real quaver in her voice. "I really do, I'm just trying to live the rest of this life well. I'm nervous about this stupid interview and I was just trying to convince myself I could do it by thinking about past successes."

"Who told you about the magic?" Giles asked. He sat down next to her on the sofa embarrassed that he hadn't realized that all of that talk was nervous chatter. Especially since Anya seemed to know him so well.

"Nobody had to tell me. I may not have any power of my own but I can see it in others. Before I became a demon I dabbled in potions and spells but it was just hearthside stuff. The power came from outside myself. What you are, Mage and Watcher, is in your blood and your soul. Do you honestly not know that?"

"I understand the difference between innate and acquired power," Giles admitted, "I realize that I have the former, but I'm afraid you've built up a romantic image of me. I'm no hero."

"Giles, how many times have I let you know that you were doing something stupid?"

"Does this time count?" he asked.

"It counts more than once."

"Now, what's all this about my blood and soul?" Giles asked.

"Anything I know about Watchers could be demon hearsay so you'll have to break out the dusty books and call friends or relatives to find out exactly how and why you got the job. I can tell you about the magic part, though. I don't know the details of your misspent youth, but I can guess. You discovered magic when you were young, got too much power, and too little wisdom, too fast. People got hurt and probably dead."

"That sums it up rather well. It's best for everyone if I avoid using magic except when absolutely necessary."

"I'm not arguing with you about that. I'm just saying it's a part of you. You're past the age where you need to worry about burning out."

Giles pushed aside the memory of a witch he'd seen devoured by magic until there was nothing left of her. "Now that I'm old and decrepit what do I need to worry about? Outliving any grandchildren I may have like the legendary wizards of old?"

Anya knew he'd been joking but answered seriouly, "The odds are that you'll get killed one day trying to help Buffy long before then. I know who you are. Rupert Giles and sometimes I wonder what I've done to deserve you. Other times I think it's vengeance for all those years as a demon."

"Has it been that bad?"

"It's only bad when I think of losing you. Sometimes I'll dream that you've died and I want to wake you up just to hear your voice," Anya said. She inched closer to him until she was nearly on his lap.

"I do that, too," Giles said. He kissed Anya tenderly. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's difficult for me to say, but that doesn't make the feeling any less true."

"I know that you're sorry for making a fuss about my reminiscing? I'm sorry it upset you and I do understand why."

"That, and that I love you."

The tears Anya had held back were falling now. "What do I do now? Do I say I love you, too? I want you to really know, not just wonder if I'm being polite. I was thinking about saying it first but I was afraid…" Giles ended her babbling the only way he could under the circumstances, with kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

Giles had been called into the museum on a consulting job and he'd suggested that Anya call Xander to help set up the new bookcases. The plan was to get the books out of the closet they'd been packed into when Giles got home. Anya had seen no reason to wait and when the assembly had gone quickly she and Xander had started to get the books in order on their own. It would be a wonderful surprise for Giles.

"W- Wha--? Dear lord, Anya, what have you done?" Giles looked at the bookshelves in front of him in horror.

"Don't you like it?

"How could you possibly think I would? Nothing is in order," Giles said.

"I know it's not the way they were in the library, but this is a home. I was watching television and this man was demonstrating the proper way to arrange a bookshelf. He said to arrange the books artfully according to size and the color of the binding. I thought it would be the perfect surprise for you." Anya stiffened her back and went on the defensive, "It took me hours and we're almost done."

Giles said, "I realize that, but we'll have to reorganize."

"Stop sounding so… librarian-ish. You're retired," Anya reminded him.

Xander walked part of the way into the room carrying the last box of books from the closet. "Um. Hi there, you two." Giles ignored him in favor of glaring at Anya and she did the same. "I'll just go on home," Xander said. "Not that you two haven't made me feel welcome. You've made me feel really at home. I think I'll come back when you're not. Reminding of home, I mean."

Anya and Giles chorused, "No. Stay," to Xander before he got to the front door.

"Anya, these are books. Books, not bloody flowers! You don't arrange books, you shelf them according to the alphabet. And just when did you start taking anything on television seriously? I realize I'm being a bit particular but they're books," Giles said, having no better way of explaining.

"Oh…It was HGTV; I thought I could trust it to be factual. I mean, it wasn't like it was something on the History Channel or SciFi. But I guess I should have known, what with Martha Stewart on the same channel and all. And anyway you keep leaving the toilet seat up!" Anya added the last bit with a look that clearly said 'so there!'.

"Hey, not that I'm picking sides, 'cause both sides look scary… I mean, right. Um, look, it's just a couple of book shelves here, not a whole library," Xander tried to intervene.

Giles continued to ignore Xander and asked Anya, "What on earth does the toilet seat have to do with anything?" He could tell by the look in her eyes that Anya was prolonging the fight because she wanted the last word . And possibly more to make up for later but her method puzzled him.

"Wasn't that the point in the argument where I was supposed to bring up a totally irrelevant past misbehavior? The seat thing was all I could come up with. I wasn't prepared to get into a fight."

Xander said, "I should leave."

"Now you sound like Buffy when she visits," Giles said. "Stay. We'll need your help putting this right."

"I thought you'd give me a back rub tonight in gratitude for all my work, followed by leisurely sex. I'm wearing my red panties."

Giles reached out to touch Anya's face and pulled her into a hug. "The shelves still need to be changed. I need to be able to find the books I want when I need them."

Anya kissed Giles and pulled away with a smile. "If finding the books is the only problem I can show you where they all are."

"Surely, you can't remember where you've placed them all? Find _Demons of the New World _by J.M. Rogerson for me, please."

Keeping her back to the bookcases Anya said, "Top row of the case by Xander. It's the second book on the left, red binding and black lettering." Anya didn't even look smug when Xander gave Giles the book, or after repeating the process four more times. After the fifth she said, "What are you doing? These books have nothing in common."

"Anya, don't you know this is extraordinary? Did you always have a photographic memory or is it something you acquired as a demon and have retained?" Giles asked.

Anya shrugged. "How should I know? I just remember what I remember. If I've forgotten anything I don't remember it, right?" Then with an equal measure of hope and worry Anya asked, "Does this mean I could still have some power?"

Xander made a choking sound and grabbed Giles by the arm. Giles pounded him on the back and Xander's cough became real. "I think you need to help me get a drink in the kitchen, Giles," Xander said when he could squeeze the words out, and he pulled a reluctant Giles into the kitchen. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Giles, are you sure you know what you're doing living with her?"

"I have been making my own choices in that area longer than you've been alive," Giles said quietly, holding his temper deliberately in check. For the first time in a long while he could feel the power Anya said he still had simmer in the back of his eyes.

Xander stood his ground. "I know you're the grown up here, but I was that girl's prom date. She, whatever she is, has a real nasty past. If Anya's not human, if she still has powers of some kind, what's gonna happen the next time you fight? Is she going to chop you up in little pieces or start sucking your soul out of you like Cathy, the roomie from hell?"

Giles mentally counted to ten and paced the kitchen as far as he was able in the small space before answering. "While uncommon it is not unheard of for a mortal human to have a photographic memory, Xander, and whatever her past, Anya is mortal." Giles paused, and decided to be honest with Xander. "I love her, and for some reason, she feels the same for me. If she had horns and a tail I'd still count myself a lucky bastard."

Giles handed Xander a drink of water and poured himself one. "Next time Anya and I fight, we'll do exactly what we always do; argue until we reach a compromise or run out of steam." Giles reached up for his glasses and cleaned them. "I cannot imagine her ever harming anyone again. In any case, it's my risk to take."

"Honestly, I hope you're right, no guy I know deserves happily ever after more. I've just never seen this kind of risk pay off."

"I was raising demons at your age and I don't recall being that cynical."

"Yeah. But how many have you gone out with?" When Giles was about to answer Xander raised his hand to halt any comment. "Anyway, you were rebelling against your parents' high expectations back then. I've already exceeded the expectations of mine just by graduating high school; it makes for lots of cynically-ness." Xander put down his glass and said, "So long. I suppose it would be a good idea for me to knock when I stop by from now on?"

It was clear Xander was asking if he would still be welcome here and that it mattered greatly to the young man. For a moment he felt ridiculously guilty for the times he'd thought of Xander as a pest. "Knocking is always a good idea, Xander. But this is Anya's home, too. Understood?"

When they left the kitchen Giles found his arms full of affectionate Anya. "That's the first time you've told anybody else how you feel," Anya said, after kissing him with enthusiasm.

"You heard all of it?" Xander asked, red faced with guilt.

"Yes, you don't need to worry about Giles. I'd never hurt him, and why would I suck his soul when there are so many other nice parts?"

"I think that's my cue to leave," Xander said.

"No," Anya said. "Stay and help, I've changed my mind, they're Giles' books and should be put where he wants. Besides, there won't be room for all of them this way."

Giles said, "Three people will get it done faster." At this point he was a little disappointed to win the argument. He would rather have got rid of Xander and then got Anya out of those red knickers. But he knew Anya, she couldn't leave anything half done for later.

"Gotcha, just explain to me that crazy system you call the alphabet and we're in business."

A few hours later, Giles, Anya and Xander stood back and admired their handiwork. The books had all been put back in order along with the ones Xander had brought out of storage. Anya said, "It looked better before."

Xander said, "Yeah, it was prettier, Anya. I can't believe we found room for all of them." He gave the pile of empty boxes an incredulous look.

Giles said, "I cannot believe we managed to get it all done in one night."

"Yeah, just like Santa," Xander said with a huge yawn, "So much for steady employment. I'm headed for my hovel. See you guys."

Anya said, "You should get out of that basement, get a place of your own. You're a diligent worker and you shouldn't have trouble finding employment." She sounded ready to give poor Xander a maternal pat on the head.

"Yes, Mom, I'll do that. Bye, G-Man."

The first ring of the phone was drowned out by the sound of the door closing and a chorus of "Don't call me that!"

"A call this late must be for you, Giles."

Giles sighed and picked up the phone. What Anya hadn't said was that it was probably trouble. "Hello? Buffy… The Gem of Amara. Are you sure? Uh, oh, it's just, uh, it's not real. It's uh, the vampire equivalent of the Holy Grail. The source of some enormous power was conveniently vague." Giles put his hand over the phone to ask Anya for _Myths and Legends of the Undead _smiling his thanks when she handed it to him. "Thank you, here it is, yes. There was a great deal of vampiric interest in locating it during the, uh, oh, the 10th century. Questing vampires combed the earth, but no one ever found anything… It was concluded that it never existed… Yes, well, I'll research it as best I can. You've done all you can for tonight. Why don't you go to bed."

"If we're going to be all night I'll make some tea; want anything to eat while I'm at it?" Anya headed for the kitchen and sighed. "Boy, those red panties are sure going to waste tonight."

The Scooby Gang gathered at Giles' and Anya's apartment the following night. Seating was crowded and Anya settled herself nearly on Giles' lap. He was comfortable like that, but it was obvious from their sidelong glances that Buffy and Willow weren't. In an obvious effort to avoid staring at Giles, Willow studied the Gem of Amara and remarked, "I like it."

"It's small." Oz said.

"Really worth getting my ribs bashed in," Xander added.

Giles said, "It's also very dangerous. And we're destroying it."

"We can't, don't you remember? It can only be destroyed by a vampire," Anya reminded.

"Any vampire that gets his hand on this is going to be essentially invincible. Who could we trust?" Giles said. He looked at Buffy for a moment and saw her intent in her eyes. "Oh."

Oz offered, "I have that gig in L.A. I could swing by."

"What's going on? What's in L.A?" Xander asked.

Willow said, "She's giving the ring to Angel. Don't make a fuss."

"Buffy, are you sure?" Giles asked.

"He should have it. He'll do the right thing," Buffy stated.

"Come on, Rupert," Anya said, rising and wisely changing the subject. "Let's get everyone some snacks.You know, if everyone's going to be here all the time it might be am good idea to get a bigger place?"

"Hey, a place with a game room, maybe a pool. That would be so cool," Xander said.

Oz said, "I could hook you two up with a killer sound system."

His guests had been giving him and Anya uneasy looks all evening and Giles couldn't resist giving them a hard time this once. "Anya, love,we are not buying the residential equivalent of the Bronze." He gave her bottom a pat for good measure and stage whispered, "They'll never leave us alone and won't get the chance to try out the sofa again."

Xander jumped off the sofa he was sitting on like it had just caught fire. "Hey, Anya, how about we save those snacks for another night. I think I'll just head on home and rest those ribs of mine."

"Yeah, um good idea, Xan. I'm getting pretty sleepy, too. I think I'll head for the dorm. Buffy, you want to go, too? Come on, Oz, walk us back," Willow said, practically dragging her boyfriend out the door.

Once they'd all gone Anya turned to Giles, and kissed him. "Rupert Giles, has anybody ever told you you're just a little evil?"

"It has been hinted at."

"You did that on purpose and I love you for it," Anya said.

* * *

"Buffy agrees with me, and so does Xander, I mean he didn't say, but I could tell he thought it was weird. Why aren't you even saying, 'Oh, that's interesting' or something, Oz?" Willow asked while they headed for campus.

"Yeah, Giles and Anya are so cuddlesome it's just creepy." Buffy added, "Not in a Hellmouth way but still. Not. Right."

"Anya is an interesting choice for Giles, granted, but as far as the cuddlesomeness goes, it's no big, my parents are like that all the time," Oz said. "You'll learn to deal." Buffy and Willow shared a shocked look.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This has dialog taken from the episode "Fear Itself." None of my newer fics quote so freely. I wanted to keep to the spirit of story the same and in order to do that the framework of the episodes had to stay. As flawed as it is I love this story and that's why I bothered to go back rework it and complete it. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

"It looks a lot like the skin of a Melkar demon," Anya said after examining a chunk of skin that Willow had ruthlessly carved away.

Giles looked over the orange matter on the newspaper-covered table with scientific interest. "I thought Melkars were a bit paler."

"It depends on the season. They tan," Anya stated.

Willow gestured with her knife at the pumpkins she and Xander were carving. Oz was still sketching a face on his and Buffy seemed to be waiting for hers to rot. "Thank you again for letting us do this at your place this year, Giles," Willow said, "The smell kind of gets to me at Xander's."

"It's the bleach smell. Smell of bleach; whites day, people!" Xander said defensively when everyone but Willow gave him a disgusted look.

"Yes, well, it's our pleasure to have you all. Anya and I are looking forward to the holiday this year."

Oz tapped the little ghost on the tabletop to make it say 'boo'. "Never would have guessed."

"We might've gone overboard a little," Giles admitted. "It's been a while since I bothered to decorate for a holiday."

"I think it looks great," Willow said.

"Thank you," Anya said. "I'm embracing my new culture. Even if it does include the evisceration of innocent gourds and the crass commercialization of the supernatural."

"You know, I kind of see your point, Anya; all those stereotypes of ugly witches. Still, Halloween is fun and one of the holidays I celebrate the same way as all most of my friends." Willow gave Buffy a smile as if to get her to join in the celebration.

Buffy finally spoke up. "Just thinking about the life of a pumpkin. Grow up in the sun, happily entwined with others… Then somebody comes along, cuts you open and rips your guts out." She pulled out a handful of slime and seeds from the new opening in hers to demonstrate.

Anya looked at Buffy and then sent Giles a worried glance. He telegraphed back that women scorned were Anya's specialty, not his.

"And on that happy note…" Xander said hastily. "Everyone up for a video tomorrow, something

to get your spines tingled and your gooses bumped?"

"We were doing the Alpha Delt thing," Willow said. "The scary house?"

"What thing?" Xander asked.

"It sounds a little lame," Buffy said.

Oz said, "It actually borders on fun. And it's for a good cause. You have to go through the

whole scary house maze to get to the party and it's usually worth getting to. Those guys go all out."

"As witnessed last Friday," Willow said.

"Yeah…" Oz nodded

"Yeah? What? There's a party?" Xander said, still confused.

"Didn't we tell you?" Willow asked. Seeing Xander's lost puppy look she added. "You and Buffy can come, too. It's open to the public, they just ask for a donation at the door to the Alpha Delts charity, United Cerebral Palsy. It's a good cause."

Oz said, "I'm pretty sure the Alpha Delts picked it because a corporate sponsor offered to supply some of the beer."

"Well, that doesn't change that fact that it's a good cause. I had a cousin with C.P.," Giles said.

Willow said, "You and Anya should come, too, Giles. It'll be good for you to get out for a while."

"Yes, after many weeks of doing nothing but watching educational TV and playing Scrabble with me poor Anya deserves a night out among young people," Giles said.

"He's being sarcastic, Willow," Anya said. "We went to a friend's party this past weekend and I taught Giles to shag on the beach."

"That's dancing, right?" Oz asked.

"What? You think he needs lessons in the other kind? Besides, I've won our last three games of Scrabble and now he won't play it with me."

"I've just become bored with Scrabble, that's all," Giles said.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Anya asked. "You usually make some kind of yuck face at the mention of Giles having any kind of fun at all. You're sitting there just looking mopey and inattentive."

"Um, why should it bother me? You guys can play Scrabble all you want. I wasn't moping, I was just thinking. I'll be in full slayer mode tomorrow night. Can't party; got to patrol. Speaking of, I'm gonna get going and get some sleep."

"Buffy, before you go, is there some specific danger you're sensing?" Giles asked.

"No. But then we were caught off guard when your pal Ethan turned everyone into their costumes."

"True. But what happened then was anomalous. Creatures of the night shy away from Halloween. I promise you, there's little chance of any supernatural activity." Giles said.

"I don't think you should allow her to patrol like this, Giles," Anya said.

"Excuse me, I don't remember Giles ever_ allowing _me to do anything. Least of all on your say so."

"There's no reason to get angry. I'm sure Anya didn't mean it that way," Giles said quickly, trying to calm Buffy.

"Yes, I did, she can be mad all she wants. Buffy can be mad at me or the stupid boy who wasn't good enough to lick her boots and stay that way. Even on Halloween it's dangerous to slay when mopey and distracted."

Buffy blinked. "As if you care."

Anya glared and put her hands on her hips. "I don't; Giles does. You have a choice; are you going to try and get yourself killed by some silly fledgling that doesn't know that Halloween's a day off, or are you going to spare Xander the embarrassment of being the only one without a date?"

"I guess I could go to the scary house thing. Just as a favor to Xander."

"Careful with the flattery there, Buffy, my ego may explode," Xander said.

"Sorry. Guys, I'm going back to the dorm, I still think tomorrow is going to be a long day."

After Buffy left Xander said, "I think I'm beginning to like your girlfriend after all, Giles. Not much scares her, does it?"

"Well, there is something but if I told you, you'd never sleep soundly again," Anya said. Her voice was so grave it sent a shiver down Giles' spine. Even after cleaning up Oz, Willow and Xander were still wide-eyed over Anya's pronouncement.

The next evening Anya stood in front of a grinning Giles with her hands on her pink furry hips and said, "This is suitably frightening, isn't it? I look like I've been devoured by the Energizer bunny. I also think the fur makes me look fat. What do you think?"

Even Giles knew that answering that question would get him in trouble but it couldn't be helped. Besides, the truth was flattering so he thought there would be no harm in telling it. "I think you look adorable."

"Ha, ha, very funny, I suppose you like those Anne Geddes Calendars too? Babies in strange poses, dressed as various flora and fauna." Anya took a breath and continued, "And you do know that bunnies are just fluffy rats with really long ears? At least rats are forthright in their creepiness."

Giles said, "Well, um, you could be right… I'd never really thought, they are rodents…" He kissed her and thought to himself that she was truly adorable. "How long before we have to leave?"

"Not for a while yet, I was just seeing how it fit," Anya said.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to have to wear this frightening thing any longer necessary," he said as he pulled down the zipper at the back of the costume.

It turned out to be a good thing that they were late meeting everyone. When they finally did get to the frat house it was scarier than Giles had anticipated.

"What is it with these people? Can't even stay out of trouble on Halloween?" Anya asked.

Giles barely noted her complaint as they watched the windows disappear from the house. "We'll need to go back home for supplies." Then, more to himself, he murmured, "Hmm. Reality and matter distortion… Like a summoning spell's temporal flux."

Anya muttered, "You aren't a sorcerer anymore, my phony cotton-tail." Giles chose not to hear her. "Okay, you can admit I was right about that after we save the day."

Saving the day turned out to be fairly simple and soon everyone was over at their apartment again filling up on leftover candy and recounting the evening's events. Giles was trying to look casual as he looked up some facts about the fear demon Gachnar. Anya would surely gloat over his Watcherly behavior.

Anya came to perch on the arm of his chair. After taking a handful of M &Ms from the candy bowl she asked, "So, what kind of spell is on that duffle, honey?"

"What do you mean? I haven't put any spells on my luggage." Giles gave Anya a look he hoped she would understand as, not in front of the children, dear. It only succeeded in making her laugh. Which was not a bad thing at all as it had an interesting affect on her breasts, making them jiggle pleasantly. He decided it would be best to get back to the finding out more about Gachnar.

"Come on, there's no other way you could have fit a chainsaw in that bag with all that other stuff," Anya stated.

Giles just grinned and kept on reading. The others in the room seemed more focused on the bowl of candy than anything he or Anya might say. The Scoobies had put the two of them in a slot that said, adult and uninteresting; this was an advantage most of the time.

"This is much better. There is no problem that cannot be solved by chocolate." Buffy said.

Willow answered, "I think I'm gonna barf."

Buffy said, "'Cept that," with a grimace.

Giles was about to ask Willow, to do any unavoidable puking in the bathroom when something in the book caught his eye. "Oh, bloody hell - The inscription!"

"What's the matter?" Buffy and Anya both asked.

"I should have translated…" Giles said, and showed all of them the book, with the Gaelic inscription under the illustration of Gachnar.

"What's it say?" Buffy asked, looking closely at small picture of the fear demon.

"Actual size."


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Take Me: Take Two 7-A/?

RATING: FRT

PAIRING: Giles/Anya

SUMMARY: This takes place during the episode Wild At Heart. I've taken some liberties with what Veruca is so that this works for me.

A/N: Thanks to janedavitt for the beta.

The only reason Willow had gotten excited that a new band was in town was the chance to dance with Oz. Instead of dancing though, she was watching the band. "She's really good," Willow said.

Oz just asked, "Are we dancing?"

"Not that you aren't good, you're good in a different way!" Willow said. Her face felt red. She was doing it again, being dorky. It was like with Miss Calendar and when she first saw Buffy all over again. It was just because Veruca was so un-Willow-like; she was up on stage singing and being sexy. Willow could never do that and it looked like Veruca was staring right at her! It tugged at Willow deep inside.

Buffy said, "Earth to Willow, are you all right?"

It occurred to her as she watched Veruca sway to the music that maybe this attraction was something different. Now that she'd named it attraction, she wondered if the giddy admiration for women like Jenny Calendar hadn't always been something different. "No. Sorry, I mean yes! I was woolgathering but I'm stopping that now to dance with my boyfriend."

They were just about to leave the table when Giles and Anya arrived. "Giles, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked. "Is there trouble?"

"Um, not as such."

"We're spying for the adults," Anya confided in a stage whisper. This got Willow's attention. "We're not spying on you, guys. Giles already knows what you guys get up to. For young people who fight vampires, your lives are kind of boring."

Xander said, "You've got a point about the dullness, Anya; things never change around here."

"I like it that the Bronze stays the same," Willow said. "With everything else changing so fast it's like a comfy blanket."

"I thought that was me," Oz said.

"You're my people blanky." Willow blushed again; did that sound romantic or just juvenile? Why did it suddenly feel like her skin didn't fit anymore?

Giles asked, "Would anyone care for mocha? My treat."

"You rock, Giles." Xander said.

Anya nodded. "Frequently, most often when he's naked."

Giles' grin turned slightly smug looking but before he could say anything Buffy chimed in desperately, "In the shower, right? Anya told me you sing there a lot. Just forget I said that and get me a decaf, please."

Giles took everyone's request, then he and Anya headed back to the bar hand in hand. When they were gone, Buffy asked the group, "Do you think they'll still be like that once the new wears off?"

Xander said, "I think we're out of luck, Buff. They're even sort of like that when they fight. I've seen it with my own eyes."

Willow danced to a couple of songs with Oz but she couldn't seem to focus on him. The sound of Veruca's voice kept drawing her eyes to the band. It was really strange, because Willow wasn't very musical. She liked to be there for Oz but she had to make herself listen to the Dingoes sometimes. When they were seated again she barely noticed when Giles handed her a drink.

"She does have a remarkable stage presence," Giles said, looking at the way Willow was looking at Veruca a little too closely for her comfort.

Oz asked, "Are you here to spy on Shy?"

"Why would you think so?" Giles asked.

"Veruca seems nice, but something about her raises my hackles."

"I'm simply doing a favor for her uncle. Rob is considering loaning the band money for new equipment. He wanted me to come and see Shy perform, so I could give him an idea of how serious they are about their music."

"Because the singing in the shower makes you so well qualified," Buffy said.

"I don't know about that," Xander said. "Giles would know if she'd sold her soul to learn to play the guitar, right?"

"Would that be a mark in favor of the loan or against it, honey?" Anya asked.

Giles appeared to consider this. "Well, strictly from the financial point of view, it would depend on the demon that was raised."

When everyone looked at the pair strangely, Anya said, "Neither of us said it was wise to sacrifice your soul or even a small furry animal in exchange for artistic talent or money. We just said it could be done."

Giles said, "It's far more likely that the would-be rock star allows a demon a foothold in this dimension and then gets burnt to a cinder."

"Most of those guys are just looking for a sacrifice to open a portal," Anya explained.

Willow said, "Like those e-mails that say you've won the British lottery."

"So the Robert Johnson story?" Oz asked.

Giles said, "Well, some of the talent in this world has to be a blessing instead of a curse."

Anya nodded. "Most demon-bestowed talent comes with a non-disclosure clause and he bragged about the devil."

Willow was about to ask who Robert Johnson was when the set ended and Veruca came right to their table.

"Hi, Oz." Veruca said.

"Nice set."

"It was okay. Are you going to introduce me to everybody?" She'd asked Oz but she was looking straight at Willow.

It was hard to tell with Oz but he seemed a little growly when he introduced her to Veruca. Willow guessed it was because she was acting a little starstruck. So what if Veruca wasn't famous; everyone thought she was talented. There was no reason Willow couldn't be a fan or, better yet, a friend.

The next evening was the night before the full moon. Oz had told Willow he could lock himself up because Willow wanted to check out the campus Wicca meeting. She was on her way there when she saw Veruca in the hall.

"Oh, hi. It's Willow, remember me?"

"I don't think I could forget you."

"Really?" Willow asked. That wasn't something she heard about herself often.

Veruca nodded. "So, you're on your own tonight? No entourage? No Oz?"

"Oz has a thing."

Veruca smiled. " I figured. If you want to know what it's like I can show you how."

"What?" Willow asked startled.

"The call of the wild. It _is_ the reason Oz never plays when the moon is full, right?" Veruca whispered in Willow's ear, "You've got talent. I can tell you'd be good at it."

A shiver ran through her and Willow didn't know if she wanted to move closer to Veruca or run away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Relax, I wasn't planning to bite you. I'm a shifter, not a lycanthrope. I can show you how, it'll open up a whole new world for you. Give you some insight into what it's like for Oz when he's not with you."

"So it's magic, not possession?" Willow asked considering it, "So I'd still be me, just wolfy me?" It did sound tempting to be something so different for a while and knowing how to transform like that might help her to de-rat Amy… "What if I couldn't change back?"

"I like you a lot, Willow. I promise not to let anything bad happen to you. It'll be great, you'll see."

"I don't know," Willow said.

"Please, I'm usually a lone wolf, but it would be nice to share this with someone." The vulnerability this revealed touched Willow.

"You promise we won't hurt anybody?"

"I swear, it'll just be a little run in the moonlight." Veruca crossed her heart, "The spell wears off on its own in the morning. You're going to love this!"


End file.
